Episode 5222 (29th July 2019)
Synopsis Sienna is disappointed when Liberty changes her mind and refuses to help her get the twins back. However, she continues, leaving Nina locked and tied up in the laundry room as she gets the twins and prepares to drive them in Nina's car to the airport. Maxine finds out and tries to stop her, leading Sienna to discover that Maxine isn't actually ill. Meanwhile, Lisa discovers Mitchell stripping and threatens to reveal all to Walter, whilst Ollie, Juliet, Imran and Brooke hold a party on The Love Boat to afford tickets to the music festival. Plot Sienna tells Liberty that she's getting her twins back today. Maxine practices walking down the isle. Ollie notices an advertisement for the Beatfields Music Festival, and Juliet tells him that they've got some money-making to do to afford tickets. Liberty tries to talk Sienna out of it, and tells Sienna that she's not leaving Maxine. Sienna tells Liberty the plan regardless. Liberty asks Sienna how she can leave the man of her dreams. Maxine receives a wedding present from Mitzeee. Nancy discovers that she hasn't told Mitzeee about her illness. Sienna says a subtle goodbye to Brody. Cleo is surprised to learn that Mitchell is still stripping and even more so when he says that it's for the bingo night at The Dog in the Pond. Levi realises that Maxine still hasn't told Damon the truth. Maxine tells Grace that she's been like a sister for her and asks her to promise that she'll look after Damon when she's gone. Liberty makes a subtle comment to Sienna about ditching Maxine when she needs her. Juliet worries about how Brooke would cope with the loud music and flashing lights. Juliet comes up with an idea on how to raise money, by asking Brody if they can borrow his boat for a rave. Maxine and her bridemaids arrive at the hotel. Levi confronts Maxine. Marnie and Cindy become more interested in playing bingo when they hear that if they get a line, Mitchell takes something off, but if they get a full house, it all comes off. Lisa spots Mitchell and threatens to tell Walter. Liberty and Sienna find Nina preparing to leave the hotel earlier and Sienna takes the laundry key card. Liberty refuses to help her unless she can be 100% certain that the kids are hers. Sienna asks Liberty to leave. Sienna approaches Nina and asks her for help. In the laundry room, Sienna takes Nina captive. Nina calls for help as Sienna leaves with the twins. Liberty lies that Sienna is at the spa and Maxine is furious. Levi visits Maxine at the hotel room. Grace threatens to run him over if he upsets Maxine. Levi threatens to tell Damon the truth, reminding her that her illness may not be physical, but it is mental. Maxine threatens to get him fired for breaking patient confidentiality. Imran and Juliet are thrilled when they realise that they might be able to raise enough money for four tickets to the festival. Cleo is uncomfortable when she sees Cindy flirt with Mitchell. Cindy lies that she has gotten a full house and tells Mitchell to get naked. Cleo exposes her and snaps at everyone. Sienna prepares to take the twins to Symi, a Greek Island. Maxine walks in on Sienna with the twins, wearing a wig and asks what she's doing. Maxine tries to stop her. Sienna throws her crutches across the room but Maxine runs in front of the pram and Sienna realises that Maxine isn't ill. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Minnie Minniver - Eva Lorente *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *Doctor Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn *Nina - Olivia Harkness Music Notes *The unknown child actors playing Sophie and Sebastian Blake are uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019